1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable telephone and other personal communication apparatus and, more particularly, to protective shield apparatus for absorbing microwave energy to protect a user of the portable telephone and personal communication apparatus from the electromagnetic microwave frequency radiation emanating from such apparatus and to extend the transmission range of such apparatus by redirecting the microwave radiation away from the user of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of contemporary inquiries regarding the safety of portable telephones and, more particularly, cellular telephones and wireless communication devices, with respect to the potential danger to the user from electromagnetic microwave radiation associated with the transmission of the signals from such apparatus. Contemporary inquiries are investigating the possibilities that the radiation may cause cancer or create other health risks or hazards to the user in association with the use of such apparatus. In response thereto, the apparatus of the present invention utilizes electromagnetic radiation absorbing materials disposed about the antenna and portable wireless transmitting apparatus and between the user and the antenna and transmitting apparatus to shield or protect the user from the potentially harmful radiation emissions from the wireless communication apparatus, and to extend the transmission range of such apparatus by redirecting the microwave radiation away from the user of the apparatus.
Typically, the broadcast from the portable telephones and wireless communication apparatus emit electromagnetic radiation in the microwave frequency range. The shield apparatus of the present invention is disposed primarily about the antenna and transmitting apparatus both inside and outside of the portable telephone and wireless communication apparatus itself.